


Revelations from above

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù ×
Genre: Character Study, Eye opener, Lan Zhan represents God, Other, Wei ying represents the people of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: Things I realized after reading the novel.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Revelations from above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For all the lovely readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+all+the+lovely+readers).



> Let me know if you agree with me.

  
Lan Zhan/ Lan Wangji represents God at some point in his life. Homosexuality aside, I realized how Lan Zhan represents God from the people or the worlds perspective.

  
In the novel, Lan zhan seems angry at Wei ying, irritated with Wei ying, hates Wei ying. In the same manner, we think that God is irritated with us, angry at us doesn't want to be friends with us.

  
We think God doesn't want to speak with us and that God doesnt feel anything but anger and hatred towards us and that He only loves His rules and commandments. 

  
Lan zhan in the novel is seen as unapproachable and seems to only express hatred towards Wei Ying because Wei ying doesn't obey the rules. And thus it would seem that Lan zhan only loves the rules.

  
Turns out Lan zhan deeply cares for Wei ying more than Wei ying could ever imagine. With all the 33 whips scars and defying his clan as an evidence. 

  
God sends Jesus to save us cause He cares deeply for us. He seems to be unapproachable and unreachable but He loves us and He wants us to let Him in our lives. Jesus was whipped with more than 33 lashes, was defiled, spitted on and every inhuman treatment was given to Him , was crucified , died and was buried for our sake. 

  
John 3:16 " For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten son , that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have eternal life.

Though with everything Lan Zhan did, he didnt ask for anything in return. He just wants to protect Wei ying and love him in silent. Same with God. He doesn't force us to love Him back just because He loved us first. He will still give us what we need (protection, wealth, health) when we ask for it. It is our own choice to follow and love Him or to follow and love the world.

  
Wei Ying/ Wei Wuxian represents the world/people. As people we all are like Wei ying in many ways.

  
Wei ying is a rule breaker and he does what he wants because why not? 😆  
We people are also like this , we break rules just because we can and does what we want because why not? 😄

  
Wei ying is pressured and he feels like he needs to repay everything even if it cost his own life. Such a sacrificial person.   
We people are also like this. We feel like we owe everything to anyone who gave us something thus we need to pay them back. Some of us are also self sacrificial people. 

  
Wei ying is prone to dangers and seems to have enemies everywhere he goes and he attracts resentful energy.( darkness)   
We people are prone to danger most of the cause we tend to be prideful and will not humble ourselves becauss we think we are right. Also we are attracted to darkness darkness doesn't expose anything were trying to cover up. 

  
Wei Ying refused to listen to Lanzhan because he thinks he can control resentful energy. You know what happens next.   
We people refuse to listen to God because we think we can control everything around us. It turns out , we cant even control our hearts and minds at some point anymore.😑😅

  
Wei ying eventually broke down and wreaked havoc hurting his own family and friends and other people.   
We people will eventually break down and would lash out on others because we cant think straight anymore due to too much pain and hurting. Resulting to broken relationships with some member of our family and true friends.

  
Wei ying refused help when he needed it so badly. Instead of asking hepl, he chose to do things on his own.  
We people refuse to ask for help cause we hated to be seen as weak or vulnerable. You see, without your weakness, you will not know your own strength.

But in the end, everything is good because Lan zhan and Wei ying reconciled.   
I hope that you will also be reconciled to our heavenly Father on one day or you can also do it today. Like Weiying in the novel, he immediately confess to Lan Zhan then and there😂. Simply confess to God that you have sinned. He'll forgive you in an instant because His love is greater than anything. Dont worry about how filthy you are. God is able to cleanse you and make you well. 

  
May God bless you in decision making😊. Whther you do everything for God's glory or do everything for your / worlds glory is up to you. No one will stop you. No one will decide for you but yourself. Its a choice you have to make. And no matter what you choose, God's love will remain.

God says yesterday , today and tomorrow,   
" I have loved you with and everlasting love;   
therefore I have continued my faithfulness to you. "  
Jeremiah 31:3

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think😊let me know


End file.
